herofandomcom-20200223-history
Brigitte "Rosie" Stark
Cpl. Brigitte Stark, '''known almost exclusively by her nickname '''Rosie, is one of the main protagonists and playable characters in the video game Valkyria Chronicles. She is a former bartender who used to sing at a bar for many (which is where she got her nickname) and a Corporal in the Gallian militia, who becomes one of the main members of Squad 7. She is voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi in the Japanese version and Hedy Buress in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Yuna. In the English version of Valkyria Chronicles 4, she is voiced by Tara Sands. Appearance Rosie is a tall, slender woman in her late twenties with brown eyes and brown hair that she keeps in bunches. She wears the same uniform as the other Gallian militia. Personality Rosie has a rather rough personality, acting considerably less feminine than either Alicia or Isara. She is horribly racist towards Darcsens, referring to them by the racial slur 'dark-hair,' and taking an immediate disliking towards Isara, who did nothing to deserve it, as well as claiming that all Darcsens look the same to her. Isara, in turn, takes a huge disliking towards Rosie, saying that it's an unfair generalisation that all Darcsens cause trouble for others. The two bicker frequently, due to their mutually stubborn attitude, forcing Largo, who doesn't particularly like Darcsens himself, to act as the voice of reason between the two. She is also distrusting of Zaka at first, though he's a lot more patient with her than Isara is. Rosie also dislikes Welkin initially, though she's not as blatant about it as Largo. She considers him to be just a 'schoolboy', and can't understand how he became the leader of Squad 7, even if he is the son of a legendary hero. After Welkin wins his bet with Largo, however, Rosie begrudgingly accepts him as the leader, though she makes it clear that doesn't have to like any 'dark-hairs'. She's also the only main member of Squad 7 who doesn't like Welkin's nature talks and often gets exasperated whenever he starts one. Rosie loves singing, admitting in a conversation with Zaka that it's something that puts her at ease. She frequently sings to herself whenever she's alone, and is once caught doing so by Alicia, after which she explains she used to sing at a bar, where people would come just to hear her. She also got the nickname "Rosie" from her regulars, and has gone by it ever since. This greatly surprises Irene Ellet, who can't see how someone with such a beautiful voice could be so 'thorny." Besides singing, Rosie's hobbies include playing cards, which she picked up while working her bar job. She often plays Faldio, winning ten games to his five. However, for all of her talents, Rosie is rather book dumb, with her education ending at middle school level. Despite her hatred for Darcsens being very common in Gallia, it ultimately has little to do with what people refer to as the "Darcsen Calamity." Her real reason comes from her past, which she is initially reluctant to talk about; her family lived in a town near a bunch of Darcsens, and as a result her town was hit during an Imperial Darcsen hunt, during which her mother and younger brother ended up dying in a fire. Instead of hating the Imperials for taking her family away, she grew up blaming the Darcsens who lived near her. In the end, she just hated the Darcsen race as a whole, believing that if it weren't for them, such horrible things wouldn't have happened to hers or anyone else's family. Potentials Personal Potentials * '''Desert Allergy: '''An allergy to dust and sand leads to a steady drain of HP while in a sandy area. * '''Strong Willed: '''Plowing through oncoming fire through sheer force of will, she takes less damage from interception fire. * '''Big Sister: '''She just can't abandon her fellow shocktroopers. If any are nearby, her abilities are enhanced. * '''Song of Peace: '''Seeing Darcsens nearby brings the song she never got to share with Isara to her lips, filling her with strength. Battle Potentials * '''Undercover Fire: '''When crouching, their attack power is boosted. * '''Undodgeable Shot: '''Attacks have a set probability of being impossible for enemies to evade. * '''Dud Mine: '''Land mines have a set chance of not exploding when tripped. * '''Double Attack: '''They have a set chance of being able to attack twice consecutively. Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Tragic Category:War Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Amazons Category:Strong-Willed Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Good Category:Military Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Protectors Category:Sympathetic